


And When I Sleep,

by aenor_llelo



Series: For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing [32]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prose Poem, Steven Universe Future, Steven's Talking To More Than One Person But Good Luck Guessing Who's Who, Suicidal Thoughts, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo
Summary: Mama forgive me, but I dream you grow thorns.
Series: For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604959
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	And When I Sleep,

I cut them off, so they don't hurt you more.

I love you, _I love you_. I _swear_ I do.

(Is that why I hurt? Because of you?)

Mama, forgive me,

Papa said he understands,

But I don't remember how I crashed the van. ( _I swear I'm doing everything I can._ )

Mama, forgive me,

everything I touch grows a thousand thorns.

~~Am I allowed to say more?~~

I love you. _I love you_.

I love you, _please._

Please don't

please don't

please don't (Leave me.)

Momma, forgive me,

I know you won't hear,

but sometimes I wish papa hadn't met you here.

Momma, forgive me,

_but somebody, help._

_( ~~ **I'm here to help I'm here to help I'm here to help Help HELP)**~~_

...I knocked all the drugs off the hospital shelves.

Mama, I love you,

I've known you forever.

(But it hurts, to put you back together.)

Mama, forgive me,

I'm sick as sin,

the stress my sainthood puts me in.

Mama, forgive me,

I've done wrong.

(I'll kill you and watch, while you sing my song.)

Mama, mama!

_Help me. Please._

_I'm scared of what I've **done** to me._

Stop it,

stop it-

**LEAVE ME ALONE-**

(I'm so sorry. _Come back_ , _please_.)

I love you, _I love you_. (I love you more.)

**~~I love you, but you can't help me anymore.~~ **

Mama.

Forgive me.

I'm _sick of you._

# THIS, IS FOR EVERYTHING, YOU PUT ME THROUGH-

Momma, forgive me, of all your sins...

.

.

.

.

(I feel the thorns grow in my skin.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> discord asked me to write a steven poem.
> 
> I've got a Steven Universe fic series called _For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing_ , if you want to check it out.


End file.
